


Provoked

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Provoked

Title: Provoked  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s Challenge #169 [ Picture Prompt](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/395392.html#cutid1)  
Warning(s): Silliness really. Nothing else that I'm aware of.  
A/N: Severus can only take so much before breaking.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Provoked

~

Severus had just rinsed out his hair when he heard a click. Sighing, he kept his back towards the shower door. “I’m going to confiscate that thing.”

“Perils of living with a photojournalist,” Harry murmured.

“You’re not--”

“Crickey,” Harry interrupted with a bad Australian accent. “Here we see the Snape in his natural habitat.”

Severus growled.

Harry grinned. “He’s sexy when riled.”

“Harry--”

“Look at those muscles--” Harry squeaked as Severus whirled and grabbed the camera, tossing it aside. A moment later he was naked, wet, and on the ground.

Severus, straddling Harry, purred, “The Snape is dangerous when provoked.”

~


End file.
